


Unimaginable

by AnotherRainbowSky



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, M/M, dream team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherRainbowSky/pseuds/AnotherRainbowSky
Summary: No matter how hard George tries he can't see it. He's heard the features of the man described so many times, light green eyes with a deep brown base near the pupils, long eyelashes shielding them from dust, a nice sleek jawline that leads to short fluffy blonde hair, light skin tone with dark freckles that littered his face, and a natural blush on his cheeks.That's all he would ever get.Another trip to visit Dream and Sapnap was cancelled. This time due to reasons out of his control. George can't help being restless, overworking himself to the point of pure exhaustion to avoid his disappointment.Or is he trying to hide something else?
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, Dream x George - Relationship, DreamWasTaken x GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Late Night Calls

It’s impossible to determine someone's appearance by their personality alone. Sure, you could pick up on a crooked smile, narrow eyes, or body figure. Maybe the way they walk is formed through the words they speak or the accent they bare.

But imagination can only bring you so far. For me, it stops at the collarbone. Tanned, pristine skin with bolder, broader shoulders and hands that looked rough but gave off sweet touches. Tall, more confident than one would expect. An image I couldn’t see through the fog. Even in my dreams it would thicken around the neck area, only revealing the veins leading to the upper jawline. It haunts me.

I’ve heard him described in every way possible. But nothing could compare to the real thing. Half of me wanted to keep waiting. The other half was getting too impatient that it started to affect my daily life.

Hours. Countless hours of me staring at a wall. I’d over analyze anything I could, reaching, hoping for a new clue. I wanted to piece it together in my mind. The fragments of his face that slowly started to assemble. Only breaking away after another chuckle from the man himself.

It wasn’t an obsession. I didn’t need to see Dream. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t want to. Behind the cameras, behind the chaos, were just people. Dream’s voice quieted off stream, it wasn’t as lively or vibrant as when he spoke with me in videos. He talked to me with care and understanding constantly. If I couldn’t do something, he never pushed for it. If I had an input he would always listen.

This happened every time without fail. Someone so incredibly empathetic and reliable would be of an easy image. Something even my unimaginative brain could process. I’ve heard his features, but I’ve never seen them.

I just couldn’t pull it all together. To me it’s...unthinkable.

“George?” There was a soft voice that echoed in my head. “George!”

“Hm?” I lifted my head up from my desk and sleepily rubbed an eye.

“Asleep?” It asked calmly. I shook my head no even though the camera wasn’t on. I slowly rolled back my shoulders and let out a long sigh, tilting my head to the side.

“Just resting my eyes.”

“Liar.” Another voice butted in. My hand reached up to pull down the hood and reveal my face to the light of the monitor. “You said you wouldn’t.”

“I wasn’t asleep!” I argued. They chuckled quietly and went on with their business. Dream and Sapnap discussing something I didn’t care enough to listen to. Their names lit up on my screen with every word they spoke. All I could do was watch the light and attempt to refocus myself on what was happening.

We weren’t filming anything; I could tell simply from the way they were speaking to each other. A normal conversation that wasn’t looked upon by millions of people. There was no humor, no need to be entertaining or sudden pauses to glance to chat. Just us.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea Dream.” Sapnap’s concern sparked an interest in my thoughts. I finally tuned into their conversation.

“Why not? Work and play at the same time!”

“Yeah, until she knocks over your monitor or spills a drink on your PC.”

“George what do you think?” Dream asked. I blinked glanced down at my hands.

“I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Dream wants to attach a cat toy to his desk for Patches. He said she seems a little lonely sometimes and he can’t play with her while he’s streaming.”

“So, you’ll tape a mouse to a desk? What about that is entertaining?” I could practically hear the shrug when Dream spoke.

“I don’t know. Cats find weird things interesting.”

“Dream, just don’t do it. She will associate your desk with play time and that’s when you’re supposed to like do shit.” Dream didn’t respond. He seemed to be lost in thought, considering both sides. After a few moments of silence and small clicks from Sapnap’s keyboard I yawned loud enough for them to hear.

“I think I’m going to head to bed.” There was a slight delay in the responses to my statement due to Dream’s decision making and whatever Sapnap was concentrating on. But soon after they both said short and sweet goodnights. Sapnap mentioned a video we were meant to film together tomorrow. He made me promise I wouldn’t forget about it and wake up midafternoon only to find that he had replaced my spot with Patches.

I agreed with a small groan of annoyance and left the call. A small noise signaled my exit and another was me shutting down my computer.

I leaned back in my chair, throwing my arms over my head to stretch. There’s pops and cracks until I fold myself back down. I mumbled to myself and scooted away from the desk. Slowly I stood and adjusted my legs to their new upwards position. Once the static left my toes, I made my way over to the door, opening it to let the cold air of my main room through to the bedroom.

I shivered and pressed my bare feet to the wood floor in the hall. My steps creaked loudly as I approached the kitchen. After opening a few cabinets, I found clean glass and filled it with ice and water to take back to my room. Something to wash down my irritated throat from all the yelling and talking in general I had been doing.

The short visit out of my room was enough for me to think it was about time I headed back and went to bed. I walked down the hallway and entered my room, closing the door to keep the freezing air from flowing in. I took a long swig of the water before setting it down on a bedside table and sitting on my mattress. The wet condensation forced me to wipe my hands down my hoodie before leaning back and throwing the covers over me dramatically. They went up and trapped some air before falling back down to cover my freezing lower half.

I relaxed into the comfort of familiarity. There was nothing quite like ending a long day with a well-deserved rest. A small smile crept onto my lips as I felt my eyelids close under the pressure of my recent restlessness.

I had been up working a lot. It got to the point where Sapnap and Dream got concerned. I was surprised they didn’t pester me tonight about the small rest I took in call.

Dream gave me some ideas on better management of my time while Sapnap told me that if I didn’t sleep, he would come over and cuddle me until I did. To which Dream replied, socks on or off. I didn’t stick around long enough to hear the answer. Instead, I ditched to take a nap.

It’s gotten to the point where even my synced schedule with them was going off the charts. I couldn’t remember the last time I had actually woke up and went to bed at decent times.

My brain had been preoccupied lately. Riddled with puzzle pieces to a man who couldn’t be solved.

I can’t lie. I knew Dream’s face reveal was nothing, but deep down some twisted part of me still wished it was.

I don’t know why the fact of his facelessness hung above me so menacingly. It bothered me so deeply that at times I would write out message after message asking for him to show me his face.

My fingers could never reach far enough to hit send. The button seemed millions of miles away, while the delete key was much more preferable. I wouldn’t ask him. I had to see for myself.

But how long did I have to wait? At this rate the world will know before I can.

I thought it unfair of the universe to place the virus handicap on our plans to meet. My tickets were cancelled.

More sleep was lost.

Nothing kept me up quite like that. The pain of feeling what could have been before plummeting back into uncertainty and doubt.

The reason I keep my hopes up is the reassurance of the small things. Dream can see those stars. Dream feels the same sun on his skin that I feel. Dream looks up at the same sky I do. He can feel the cold breeze and touch rivers with the tips of his fingers.

Dream isn’t some god. He’s on the same Earth as me. He isn’t out of reach.

But why does it feel like he is?

It feels like the sky he sees is more beautiful, the water is cooler and the stars shine brighter.

I can see his fingertips, the arms outstretched to point at clouds or roll up his sleeves. I can see his legs crossing underneath a desk and fidgeting as he plays online. His back relaxing as he lays into a bed much like my own.

But why is it all so muffled? Like looking through a cracking streaked mirror. I can’t seem to wipe off the smudges.

I don’t know why I’m so bothered. Maybe it’s the connection of voice to person that upsets me. Or possibly the want to see something that others can’t.

I have a right to be curious, but it shouldn’t control me the way it does. It occupies me to the point of that restlessness. There was even a day where I cancelled an entire stream with Dream because I couldn’t focus if I spoke with him.

All I need is a photo. That will end my madness. Surely that...that’s the spark behind my compulsive behavior.

I just need sleep. Another day of waiting can’t hurt.

But I’ve been saying that so long I’m starting to feel the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on making another chapter but if someone likes this then maybe lol. This was mostly a sudden urge to write at like three am. Thanks for reading <3  
> -ARS


	2. Every Mornings Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing but you probably know that already :)

I slowly opened my eyes to a sunlight filled bedroom. My sheets were warmed by the rays, encasing me in a blanket cocoon that I never wanted to unwrap myself from. As my senses tingled to life, I could feel a steady buzz coming from my bedside table. After a quick rub on my eye lids and a small stretch I rolled over to check my phone. I snaked my arm out from underneath the warmth of my bed and grabbed my phone quickly, pulling it back in as to not bring any cool air under.

I had about seventeen missed texts from Sapnap and they were still rolling in. Each one had some form of ‘where are you’ written on it. Damn. Forgot to set my alarm last night. Even after Sapnap relentlessly pestered me about doing it. Around twenty more messages came in at rapid pace, telling me I needed to fix my sleep schedule and saying how awful I was, of course in a joking manner. I was suddenly reminded of why I set Sapnap’s ring to vibrate. Sure, I care about him a lot but this was too much. I let the messages roll out just a little longer, almost falling asleep once more to the strings of vibrations coming from the phone.

Until I heard a certain notification.

It wasn’t a vibrate, in fact I had set it differently so I knew exactly who was texting me. A soft ding that played a total of three times resonated in the silence around me.

Dream messaged me. My exhasution that I had previously left instantly as I scrolled past Sapnap’s spam to Dream’s text conversation with me. We chatted mostly on discord so our last messages to each other were a long time ago. The noise of the notification almost threw me off. I haven't heard it in a while.

_Wake up sleepy head_.

The message was brief, sweet. Something about it made my body ache, realizing that I had to lift myself from the comfortable bed. I set my phone down next to my pillow and arched up. Cool air soaked into my skin, mixed with the warm rays shining in my windows. I threw my covers off and got up to get ready for the day. A quick teeth brush, hair fix, clothing change, and a check on my computer before I joined a discord call that had one person in it. A noise signaled my entrance to the call.

“Wow. It’s about time George.” Sapnap stated, sounding rather annoyed by my tardiness.

“I’m sorry okay! I must have forgotten to set my alarm.”

“George, I TOLD you to set an alarm right before you went to bed. How did you forget?”

“Wait why are you yelling at me? I'm not the last one, Dream isn’t even here yet!”

“Don’t try and throw me under the bus!” I heard a faint, familiar voice speak from Sapnap’s microphone. “I was awake ages before your ass!” Oh. I forgot that they were visiting each other. Dreams sudden voice almost scared me.

Their meeting up again was inevitable. Both felt bad that I couldn't attend since I was supposed to. They asked several times, Dream especially, if I wanted them to call off the entire trip. All I had to do was say the words 'please don't do this without me' and everything would have changed. I wouldn't do that to them if someone paid me. Dream and Sapnap were so excited about doing this. From the moment Dream landed I was on call with Sapnap. I could hear the excitement and feel the happiness leaking through the phone as he got to see that face again. The one that I felt like I would never get to see.

I couldn't help the creeping feeling of emptiness. Sapnap was staring at him right now. Looking at his face, into his eyes. I'll wonder endlessly what it looks like.

"Aw were you two cuddling so you could wake up at the same time?” I teased, focusing myself back on the conversation. Dream let out a deep chuckle. It rung through my head phones and relaxed my busy thoughts. Sapnap answered my previous question.

“Jealous much?” He joked. I felt a small breath escape my lips, just quiet enough for my mic not to pick up. No, I wasn’t jealous. Not at all. “Dream doesn’t want to cuddle with _me_ anyways.” A signature wheeze could be heard, it got more distant the longer it went on. My heart fluttered slightly.

“Whatever. You said you wanted to do something before your stream?” I asked, changing the subject quickly.

“Yeah, I think it would be cool to have a small contest between us.” Sapnap clicked to share his screen with me. I looked to see his character dancing around a normal Minecraft world. I scanned the screen to see if anything was there.

“I don’t see anything at all.”

“Exactly.” He answered. I paused. There was nothing but silence between us as I squinted at the screen harder. Then there was a loud laugh that broke my concentration.

“He’s messing with you George. Just think about this, Minecraft speed running against each other. Whoever wins gets a prize.” Dream stated.

“Prize you say?” I lifted an eyebrow.

“We get a kiss from Dream.” I could hear the smirk through Sapnap’s voice, and I could feel the eyeroll Dream gave back.

“What? No, I was thinking more along the lines of...”

“Money?” I finished for him.

“Dude you act like you’re broke.” Sapnap commented. "I thought you would have liked a kiss from Dream." I shrugged my shoulders. I was glad my facecam was off due to the thick blush that crossed my cheeks.

“Always could use some cash I guess.”

“I mean I’m cool with money.” Dream agreed.

“Okay, what if I have an actual serious idea?” Sapnap chimed in. I went quiet waiting for the suggestion. “Okay so remember that zapping device we made?”

“I choose not to.” I commented. Dream chuckled.

“How about the next time Dream does a speed run one of us gets to control the shocks? Like manually.” Sapnap finished. There was no talking for a good few seconds before Dream spoke up.

“Why would I do that? You're literally volunteering me!"

“Cause it’s funny!”

“No, you guys would just constantly shock me!” Dream argued.

“We can set down ground rules! People want more shock content, Dream brought the device with him for some reason. I’m just saying.”

“I mean I would be interested.” I teased. Dream said my name in an annoyed manner.

“That’s stupid I’m not doing that.”

“Don’t be a pussy.”

“You haven’t even tried it yet Sapnap!"

“If Dream doesn’t want to do it he doesn’t have to.” I cut in. “That shock collar is uncomfortable and stress inducing.” I rubbed my upper arm where the collar used to be. Not the best feeling I've ever had.

“I still don’t understand why he brought it along if he doesn’t intend to use it.” I heard the creak of Sapnap's chair as he must have turned to face Dream. "Kinky Dream."

“What? Ew no! I was planning on doing another stream with the same basis but decided against it. I forgot to take it out of my bag.” Sapnap sighed loudly before agreeing to taking some cash instead of the shock collar idea. Dream seemed to be relieved to get off the subject and move to something else. I put on my game face and grabbed a nearby water bottle. For money I was prepared to win no matter the cost.

“Well then prepare to be beaten Sapnap.” I cracked my knuckles loudly and booted up Minecraft.

“Oh no don’t beat me George!” Sapnap said in a small voice. 

“What?” Dream laughed. I giggled lightly before signing into Minecraft. The race for Dream’s money was on.

We were recording for several hours. Speed running wasn’t either of our strong suits but as the expert watched us it became increasing harder for me to focus. Dream brought his own computer and was watching my screen on that and looking over Sapnap’s shoulder to see his monitor. Dream provided helpful and unhelpful comments to the both of us. Mostly chiming in only to note when one of us had made a mistake or comparing us to each other. As we reached the end of the video the first to find the end portal was Sapnap. I bribed Dream to give me some guidance, and soon after I reached the portal as well. Fighting the dragon went poorly. Both of us died at least three times. After the third for me I lost all my stuff and quit the competition. Relinquishing all the money to Sapnap.

“WOOO!” There were loud cheers coming from his room. I lowered my headphones to avoid the screaming. I heard a hard hand slap and assumed they did a high five. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair. It squeaked quietly against the pressure. My legs folded up to my chest as I sat in a strange, but comfortable position.

“You didn’t win I just quit.”

“Bullshit I won and you know it.” He smiled. “Now I get the money and a kiss!” I heard small lip smacks that slowly started to get farther from his desk. He must have been chasing after Dream.

“Get the hell away from me!” Dream chuckled at Sapnap. I could hear a tussle start before Sapnap returned to his desk with an upset pout.

“Dream refused my kisses.” He claimed sadly. I sat up.

“That’s fair.” I responded. After a few more sentences thrown around to each other Sapnap turned the conversation towards his stream with Dream later. I listened intently.

“It’s kind of like a drinking game.”

“Isn’t that exactly what it is?” Dream answered. Sapnap sighed.

“Yeah.”

“How many people do you guys have?”

“Well, I can’t drink so I’m just going to be there for shits and giggles. But Karl is coming and Punz, Wilbur, Fundy, and Antfrost as well. I think some other people were planning on making an appearance but that’s mostly all of us.”

“Why aren’t you coming George?” Dream questioned.

“I’ve got things to do tonight. Plus, I don’t feel like being hungover in the morning.”

“I won’t be hungover,” Dream told me confidently, “at least I’m not planning on it.” Sapnap let out a sarcastic laugh.

“I don’t know...I kind of want to see drunk Dream in person!” Dream laughed at his sudden excitement. “You know I told him we were planning on doing a drinking stream and he came home with two whole cases of drinks.”

“I forgot you couldn’t drink.” Dream answered simply and quickly.

“Sure...sure.”

“Well, you guys have fun with that. Tell everyone I say hi.” My mouse moved to hover over the leave button.

“You’re leaving already?” Dream asked, sounding pretty disappointed.

“You can’t stay?”

“I’ve been on call with you guys for hours! I’m hungry.”

“Just take us with you.”

“No Dream.” I giggled. “You would not help with that at all. I’m leaving now. I’ll message you guys later to see how the stream went.” I was met with several goodbyes and air kisses from Sapnap before I left the call.

The truth was I have absolutely nowhere to be tonight. All I had to hear was drinking stream to know I wouldn’t be interested. Alcohol makes me delirious with the truth. I say things I shouldn’t be saying. Who knows what might slip out of my mouth in front of everyone...

In front of Dream.

It felt like only minutes ago I had sat down in preparation for making the video. Now looking at my clock I discovered it was already past two. The morning sun was hidden by clouds and the light coming through my windows was grey. A storm must be coming.

I pulled myself up from the chair and sourly closed my blinds. I wasn’t particularly fond of the rain. It was always cold, soaked my feet, and made the sky so dark. I wasn’t afraid of thunder or lightning. That would be childish. Dream told me once that he had neither hated nor loved the rain. Sometimes it was nice, especially after hot summers in Florida. But it could be a drag on plans or ruin an outing. I sighed and turned away from the window, walking back towards my bed and sitting down.

I’ve got some other things I wanted to get done as well. The bed however was tempting me to take a small nap.

“I shouldn’t.” I said out loud. As if saying it to myself would persuade me. Right before I was about to lay down, I heard a familiar ding. Three soft dings that I felt were urgent. My hands reached to grab my phone quickly and inspect the messages from Dream.

I don’t remember when I got so serious about seeing what it was that he needed. It could have been trivial. Why was I so anxious to answer?

_Do you actually have things to do?_

I sucked in a breath. How did he catch on so quickly to my lies? Do I reply? Maybe I should pretend I never saw it.

I couldn’t do that.

**_I’m not that interested in drinking is all._ _I never knew you were either._**

_I’m not_.

_**Then why do it?** _

_I mean it might be fun to do on stream. Sapnap seemed pretty pumped for it._

**_Just don’t get alcohol poisoning_ **

_Ha ha very funny._

**_I’m serious don’t go overboard_**.

_Me? Go overboard? Since when_

_**Dream** _

_Okay, okay I get it. I won’t._

_**For some reason I don’t believe you.** _

_Whatever. Just go eat what you were going to eat._ _You should tune into the stream when it’s on. I have a feeling it’s going to be a good one._

I read the last message and decided instantly that I would check it out later. Dream seemed pretty confident in this stream being a good one. I don’t know if that was to rope me into doing it, or if that was for me to come and see what drunk Dream was like on stream. Both seemed like enticing options. I moved away from my bed and went towards the kitchen to prepare something to eat. If Dream hadn’t reminded me, I might have completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think people would actually read this. Hey guys...uh how are you?  
> I just wanted to say that out of everyone in the world I probably have the least consistent upload schedule. Sorry about that if you actually are enjoying this.  
> Anyways I hope you all have a nice night, I mean technically it's early morning but we won't talk about that.


	3. Terrible Dream, You're Terrible

The cream walls were lined with gold and decorated with the finest engraved dark wood I had ever seen. Crysal chandeliers hung around every corner as the center piece of different rooms. Their shining,  artificial , light was combated by the  natural  light of the outdoors, since the windows were ajar. They let in a slight breeze that smelled heavily of  fresh  morning dew. White fabric and curtains whisked about the large room I was in. There was sleek marble floors, pillars, and statues around. The statues were carved from stone and most were people I didn’t recognize. My footsteps were light, but the shoes I wore echoed loudly due to the gargantuan room I'm in.

I was in the middle of going up a large staircase. It almost looked like the one from Titanic, a movie I had watched a few days ago by Dream’s recommendation. I hadn’t the slightest idea where I was going, but up seemed like the optimal option. It wasn’t like there was anywhere else to go.

The stairs have nice, slick gold railing. I ran my fingers across it lightly as if  the railing  might break under my  hands . The y were cold and looked like they had never been touched before. Nothing in this place looked like it had ever seen the light of day. Everything still shined as if today was the day it was made. I removed my hand and continued forward. It was quiet, other than the occasional brush of wind or my footsteps. I found myself missing the bustle of life  and the normal background noise I was used to hearing . The endless silence seemed to swallow me whole.

I shivered lightly. 

My need for noise was finally met as I came halfway up the steps. Near the end of the stairs, I heard some footsteps that approached quickly. Almost running, but not quite. 

“George?” I heard a familiar voice call my name. The sound almost frightened me, echoing off the walls and causing a wave of  panic to set in. After the  initial shock, I squinted to see  Sapnap staring at me. His eyes were wide, excited, and he raced down the rest of the stairs to my side. He reached forward and squeezed me tightly. His hands gripping the back of my shirt  and  pulling me into a warm hug. He hugged me so aggressively I almost fell over. After a few seconds of him relaxing into my chest and laying his head on my shoulder, I slowly reached my arms around and gave him a small squeeze. Not much, but enough for him to realize that I was acknowledging him and giving him attention. Satisfied,  Sapnap stepped back, keeping his hands on my shoulders. On his face was a huge smile, his teeth shined almost as much as the floor. 

He looked exactly like I had seen him on his webcam. A few differences I noted, his eyebrows were very well  groomed, and his eyes were lighter than I expected.  Sapnap was slightly taller than me as well. His beard looked especially thick towards the bottom. I noticed when he hugged me, the side was poky and itchy against my head . I wonde r why anyone would want that on their face. 

It suited him though. The beard framed hi m rather nicely. 

“Sapnap?” I asked with a tilt of the head. “What are you doing here?” He lifted an eyebrow and let out a breathy sigh, as if he was frustrated by my obliviousness. 

“Come on man you can’t tell me you forgot!” He shook my shoulders vigorously. My neck went limp and my head flopped around as he did. Once he finished shaking me, I gave him a confused glance. “Dream thought you might forget...” He tapped his chin with his index finger, showing off a gold ring he had on. 

However, I was anything but focused on that. The mere mention of Dream's name sent my mind into orbit. My posture straightened instinctively as I blinked and took a small,  unnoticeable glance behind  Sapnap . I was searching for any signs of other life besides that of  Sapnap and I. Maybe I was hoping to see a bit of green or a familiar mask. Maybe I hoped to see Dream standing at the top of the steps, waiting for me. 

“Dream’s here?” I asked loudly. Sapnap giggled and turned away from me. “Yep! He said he wants to see you in the main room upstairs. I can take you if you'd like?" He offered. 

Sapnap looked over his shoulder and beckoned me to follow. I blinked and took in a deep breath as a nervous tremble fell through my legs. Sapnap took notice of my anxious behavior instantly. 

“What are you worried about? You’ve been friends for forever. It’s about time you met in real life.” He grinned. I paused and stared deep into his chocolate eyes. Searching for something, not even I knew what. 

Something wasn't right.  Sapnap’s mannerisms were  off . He was smiling too much, and his movements were too exaggerated. Like a movie or a videogame character. In fact, last time I saw his  facecam ...wasn’t his hair longer? 

I shook my head and instead of asking about that I decided it might be best to ignore it. Sapnap stood patiently awaiting my answer. I took a deep breath and put on a plastic smile. 

“Ah, yeah sure.” I finally started moving behind him, following closely. I ignored the beautiful scenery as my mind was more occupied with the thought of Dream. 

Was Sapnap really talking about the same Dream? My Dream? It feels impossible, I was lost in the idea. 

Sapnap seemed to be walking forever down this endless hallway, taking his sweet time to get to  wherever the main room was. He made small comments about objects as we walked  in an attempt to make small talk. He was mostly speaking to himself due to my lack of participation. I was still trying to wrap my head around everything, caught in my head. It just kept repeating, 

Dream’s  really here ? 

“Hey George!” I was pulled from my fantasy by the loud call. I focused on the man in front of me. Sapnap reached for a small golden handle that was attached to an enormous door. He yanked it open swiftly, and my vision was exposed to a blinding light. I shielded my eyes with my arm. 

After a bit of adjusting, I saw a room filled with books, in shelves and on the floor. In the front of the room was a line of windows, that’s where the bright light was coming from. The walls were littered in vines and flowers, curling around unused fixtures. Several chairs were strewn about the room. All looked to be high quality furniture, but the state of the room didn’t suit it. A blacked-out figure was gazing through the windows. Unmoving.

The person was standing with a hand on their hip, leaning into it. In their left hand was a book that they scrolled through mindlessly. Their shoulders were broad, and they wore a large green hoodie. The hood pulled up over their head. Some blonde hair was exposed out of the side, though, I could barely see it. 

They were tall. Very tall. 

I turned to Sapnap who now stood beside me. With a small nod he shoved me forward. I stumbled into the room, not taking my eyes off the shadow, fearful it might disappear if I did. 

The person lifted their head at the sudden noise and turned. The turn seemed to slow down time, it took forever for them to just barely move their head. But even once they fully  rotated, I still couldn’t  _ see _ it. The light of the sun outside was too much for me to make out even a single feature of the face.

I could clearly tell that the figure was a man. As for if it was Dream... 

Hell, it’s not like I would know. 

His legs were well shaped, tied into his skinny torso well. His arms hung by his side, and he dropped the book on a nearby table with a thud. He outstretched his hands to offer a hug. His fingertips reaching needily at me.

“George!” A voice like honey, sweet, dripping into my ears. Anyone else would have ran in his direction, slung themselves into his arms. Cried at the contact they had never felt before. The contact they  _ longed _ for. 

Not me. 

I fell to my knees, my hands flying to my head.

“Why?” I questioned quietly. His hands twitched slightly. “Why can I still not _see_ you!” I screamed. I folded over into the ground and clutched my stomach. “Your face haunts me Dream! And it hurts! It hurts so bad!” I yelled louder, not daring to look up. “Why can’t I stop thinking about it? About you!” 

“George?” 

“I’m sick Dream! I can’t even sleep properly anymore and it’s all your fault!” There were heavy footsteps as he approached. “What is wrong with me?” I didn’t bother glancing up at him. I knew exactly what I would see. 

Or the lack of. 

Dream leaned down; I could feel his breath grazing the top of my head , shuffling a few hairs. He was squatted low in front of me. Dream was silent, not responding or even acknowledging anything I had said before. I heard movement, his sweatshirt rustling slightly as he reached forward and- 

He was cut off by a noise, three soft dings that rung through my ears. Everything was fading. I couldn’t smell the breeze or see the shiny floors. Bits and pieces started disappearing as I regained my mind. The voice of an angel and the sight of a God faded. The three dings went off again until it was all gone. 

I opened my eyes. 

There was no gold, no more breeze. Just my same room with the boring walls and stuffy air . I lifted my hands to  caress my face.  Many wet t ear streaks were running  down, and I was out of breath. My chest was  shaking violently, and my legs felt numb. Cold sweat was dripping down my face to the blanket below. I let out a sigh. 

“It was a dream.” I reassured myself, my hands reached up to touch  the nape of my  neck and wipe away some sweat. “Only a dream.” I repeated. I turned towards the noise that woke me from my slumber. I had some texts from Dream. A savior from that awful nightmare . Ironically the hero was the villain at the same time. I picked up my phone and opened  Dream’s message.

_ Did you watch the stream? _

I rubbed my forehead in an upset manor. I must have fell asleep after doing some coding earlier. Seeing as Dream was asking if I watched it, I’m assuming I already missed it. 

** Ah crap I knew I was forgetting something. I fell asleep earlier and missed it. Was it fun? **

_ Yeah _ _ it was great _

** Did anyone drink too much **

_ Fundy was wasted, Wilbur was as well _

** I’m sure. Where’s Sapnap? **

_ He’s still asleep _

** Oh really?  **

I moved and turned to my alarm clock. It was night here, but very late for them. I was surprised Dream was awake still. 

_ Yeah, you know if you ever want to do another stream like that, we totally could _

** You want me to do a drinking stream with you? **

_ I mean sure I wouldn’t mind _

** You’ve never mentioned wanting to do that before **

_ I guess I just suddenly want too _

I narrowed my eyes at the screen.  Something is not right...Dream doesn’t normally text me like this. Something about the way he’s writing the texts and carrying the conversation wasn’t right. I scratched at my chin and continued our chat , trying to be ignorant of the behavior. 

** How many drinks did you have Dream? **

_ Not enough to make me drunk _

** Okay but h ** ** ow many drinks did you have? **

_ A couple.  _

Maybe I was overreacting and overstepping . It’s obvious he’s a little bit drunk but not too much for it to be bad. He can still write texts and form coherent sentences . There’s no way someone hammered would be able to do that. 

** Okay Dream **

_ i’m lying I had several. But no alcohol poisoning or anything like that _

** I’m assuming you’re not going to tell me exactly how  ** ** many, ** ** so I’ll just go off the fact that you are probably piss drunk right now **

_ Hahaha _

** Wyd? **

_ I’m just chillin on my couch watching some show _

** You don’t even know what you’re watching? **

_ I’ve been...distracted _

I tilted my head to the side and typed back a quick response. 

** Distracted? **

_ Yeah. My mind is just preoccupied. _

** With what? **

_ Lots of things, Sapnap, you, youtube, streaming...you know the normal stuff _

** Me? Why would you be thinking about me **

_ I guess I’m just upset that you aren’t here with us _

** It’s not like it will never happen Dream.  **

_ I know, I know. It probably sucks more for you than for me _

I let out a pained chuckle. If only you knew Dream. 

** I’m fine **

_ Well now you’re making it sound like you never wanted to see me _

** Of course I do  **

_ :’( _

** You’re just being an idiot because you’re drunk **

_ Maybe I am _

** What does that even mean **

_ I just needed a little liquid courage _

** Dream? **

_ George. What would you do if I said I was coming to your house right now? _

I stared at the message. If he was coming right now? I'd probably freak out, go on a random cleaning spree, or debate even opening the door for him. I went with a sarcastic answer. The usual for me. 

** I’ll laugh because that’s not the case. Travel  ** ** bans ** ** and all.  **

_ Hypothetically. _

** Oh, well I would be happ ** ** y I guess **

_ Me too _

I paused for a moment. Wondering what exactly to type back to something so cryptic and strange. I decided to play it safe.

** Dream you’re ** ** intoxicated ** **. I think it’s best for you to head to bed **

_ George you’re intoxicating _

I stared down at the text, reading it over and over. I have no idea what he’s talking about. Intoxicating? Was that meant to be a compliment or was he making fun of my use of the word?  I rolled my eyes and typed back a reply. 

** It’s time for bed ** ** drunkard **

_ Alright, alright. I’ll go to bed.  _

** You are going to have a huge hangover tomorrow  **

_ I know _

** Goodnight Dream **

_ See you later Georgie _

I turned off the phone screen and set it down next to me. My heart had finally  steadied, and my cheeks lost the pink they had before. 

Dream, even though drunk, still found a way to calm me down and give me something else to think about after such an awful night . My eyes drifted over to the computer screen in front of me. I got up out of bed and went to go watch the previous stream he had been on. After all, I was missing the sickeningly sweet voice of his. Even if the words he spoke were slurred and sloppy due to the alcohol.  I plugged in my headphones and clicked on the finished stream. In the back of my head was a voice of worry.

He called me intoxicating. I couldn’t decide if that was a _bad_ thing or a _good_ thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy’s love or host? I watched all the way through and I just want to say, we all saw it coming one way or another


	4. My Rain, His Rain

Dream was fucked. Absolutely wasted on alcohol. The beginning of the stream was fine, Dream was being Dream but at the end there was a completely different person. His words were slurred, and I could practically smell his drunken breath through my computer screen. A scent of alcohol mixing with heavy cologne and mint. 

The words that came out of his mouth were dangerous, nearing the end I got scared for what might slip through his lips. I could tell Sapnap was getting concerned too, warning Dream to keep the drinking to a minimal.

I had never seen Dream like this before. So undone it was unnatural. I mean to be fair Fundy was sloshed just as much as he was. 

But Dream sounded so carefree. The words weren’t carefully calculated in his mind but were just thrown out there. He wasn’t tense like he would be with a large group of people. He acted like he did when it was just us. 

He let go. 

I guess it was nice to see him acting so carelessly without me. It almost made me regret not joining the stream with them. 

“Hey Dream?” There was a loud, voice that talked throughout my headphones. Due to the state of the voice, how drunk they were, I couldn’t tell exactly who it was speaking. 

“Mhm.” Dream answered simply. 

“What’s your opinion on George n ot f ound?” I could tell now that it was Karl asking the question. A question that had been asked several times before, in a joking manner, to several different people. For some reason they found it hilarious to ask what others thought of me, I never really understood the joke.  Perhaps it is because I am the target. 

This time it was different. Dream had never really answered this question before, and even if he was asked, he would say normal things or laugh. 

But not now. Dream hesitated. He hesitated so much that a few people asked if he passed out. 

I clenched my mouse hard in my hand. I could feel my heart rate speed up as I waited for an answer. I couldn’t tell why it felt so tense waiting for Dream to say that I was his best friend or someone he could rely on. 

That’s probably because he didn’t. 

“I actually think Dream is a little too drunk guys. Let's hold off on the questions for him.” Sapnap cut in right as Dream sucked in a breath to, presumably, answer. There was an upset mutter from Karl that was quickly pushed aside by Wilbur pulling off some dumb shit. It was like that entire question was brushed away in a matter of seconds. 

I pressed the pause button. 

Why didn’t he answer? This entire stream he has been so unfiltered from the alcohol but that was the one time he decided to think before he spoke. 

I found myself replaying the clip repeatedly. Reading the chat messages that fluttered by. 

**_ Karlanotfound:  _ ** _ What was he going to say? _

**_ samtheman:  _ ** _ No wait go back what just happened _

**_ technobladeswife:  _ ** _ Sapnap coming in with the cockblock tf _

**_ xxxmexxx69:  _ ** _ Pog _

**_ anotherrainbowsky:  _ ** _ DNF _

**_ Notyouraveragejoe:  _ ** _ Dreams hellafucked. _

**_ Allison73:  _ ** _ Are we just going to gloss over that? _

**_ larrylobster:  _ ** _ Dream went so quiet _

The chat caught on as well. I shouldn’t think too much about it. He was hammered anyways. 

But it was such a simple question for him to answer. He could even give one word if needed to satisfy his audience, but he said absolutely nothing. Any word could have escaped his lips and saved him from the thousands of people waiting. 

My mouse grazed over the back arrow, clicking it over and over again to hear the silence after the question. Maybe I could pick up on a quick breath Dream let out, or a mumbled whisper. Each time I turned it up louder, aggressively pressing my headphones to my ears. 

There was nothing. Not a breath not a hitch, nothing from Dream. I leaned into the screen, gazing at the chat as the stream continued loudly in my ears. My eyes were glued open, staring at the messages. 

Then there was a loud ring that crushed my eardrums. I through my headphones off my head and jumped up out of my chair. I let out a small screech and tensed for a minute before relaxing. Sapnap was calling me on discord. 

I turned over my shoulder to glance at the time. I must not have realized how long I was on, seeing as it turned early morning in the bat of an eye. I smacked my cheeks a bit and rubbed my thumbs over my eyelids, slowly sitting back down and readjusting myself, taking in a deep breath. I pressed the answer button and was greeted by Sapnap’s voice. 

“Wow I didn’t expect you to pick up. Isn’t it like six o’clock?” 

“Ah, yeah it appears it is.” I answered, a small yawn escaped my lips. 

“Trying to fix up your schedule?” I rolled my eyes and reached behind my monitor to grab a charger, ignoring his question. “Well good morning to you too George. Anyways, I was calling to see if you had any plans for today?” 

“I was planning on taking a walk. I need to get out of the house and the weather was supposed to be nice.” 

“That’s it?” 

“I mean yeah. I actually don’t have a lot to do today.” 

“For once.” He mumbled. I sighed and brought him straight to the point. 

“Whatever. What do you want Sapnap?” 

“Nothing actually, just wanted to talk to my favorite British person.” I laughed slightly. After I finished my giggles, Sapnap picked up on another conversation. “Dream is knocked on the couch.” I could hear the disappointment in his tone. 

“Yeah, I watched the stream. Dream seemed fine when he texted me last night but  apparently, he was  fucked .” 

“He texted you last night?” Sapnap sounded surprised, worried even.

“Mhm.” I turned away from my computer to take a small look around my room, occupying my eyes away from the monitor. 

“He didn’t say anything weird, did he?” There was a nervous laugh at the end of the call. I spun back around and lifted a brow at the screen. 

“Maybe a bit but it wasn’t anything too crazy. Why?” I was suspicious now. Something about his tone was off. What was he so nervous about?

“Just asking I guess.” Sapnap let out a heavy sigh. “Anyways, I wanted to do a gang beasts stream with you, Dream, myself, and Bad. You down?” 

“Time?” 

“7pm for me.” I glanced over at my clock; I was free today but still found it necessary to look. 

“That’s fine.” 

“Alright then, enjoy your walk. I’m going to try and get the large bear off the couch.” I laughed loudly. 

“Good luck.” My mouse hovered over the leave button before pressing it lightly. I leaned back in my chair and it let out a slight squeak. I threw my arms over my head and stretched. 

After a few seconds I relaxed my muscles and leaned on my desk. My elbow rested on the top and my head against my wrist. 

Sapnap said he was going to try and move Dream from off the couch. I wonder what that looks like. 

I’ve heard he’s tall. Maybe his feet hung off the edge of the armrests. His arm hanging off the side and his golden hair covering his eyes as he sleeps soundly. His snoring is deep, I’ve heard it before. It isn’t nasally or throat heavy but soft. Led mostly by his breath, not loud at all. The light would bounce off of his body, coming in through a slightly open window. It gives his face a nice glow, like something out of a movie. Peaceful. Quiet. 

Perfect. 

I took in a deep breath and released it, calming my racing heart. I stood up from my chair slowly and smoothed out my clothes. I feel asleep in a large blue shirt with sweatpants on. I figured going out in such an outfit would be fine, especially since it was too early for anyone but runners and parents needing time away from kids, to be outside. 

I wasted no time in going out. Clearing my head would be best for now. I swung open my front door and was greeted by the wonderful scent of fresh morning dew. The grass sparkled with the water droplets and the sidewalks were slightly moistened. The sun shined proudly in the sky, causing everything to almost glow. 

I stood for a second to take it in. It was rare I was out and about so early. 

It was rare I was out at all. 

Recently I had been stuck in my house, only leaving for necessities and small visits with family members in need of knowing I was still alive beyond a phone call. 

Things were tough. Everyday felt the same, even the ones where I was doing something different. I cleaned up my room and it felt insignificant. I finished a new video, but I didn’t feel productive. I tried new scents around the house, new food but everything is the same. 

Every day is like static. Even just getting out of bed felt like a chore. 

I bent my knees a bit before taking a slow walk down the driveway. My hands drifted naturally to my pockets, twisting the inside fabric to keep my fingers busy as I went. 

There was a large park nearby my house. Normally I would avoid it at all costs due to the severity of the crowds that gathered there. 

Today was different though. It was way too early for that many people to be out. It might be a good idea to stroll through there. After careful consideration,  and already heading in that direction, I decided to take to the park. 

I passed a few runners on the street and several dog walkers, but as I approached the gates of the park, I noticed a distinct lack of people. It was quiet. 

Strangely absent. 

The big black gates were open, leading into the park with a nicely paved sidewalk. Bushes and shrubbery were scattered along the sides with many trees surrounding the outside. Everything was still, not a breeze or chirping birds. I didn’t see any rodents or life of any kind other than vegetation. There weren’t even clouds in the sky to gaze at. Just a light blue that got deeper as it touched the horizon. 

It was just me and my thoughts; The last thing I wanted to be stuck alone with . 

I approached a large stone fountain in the middle of a circular foundation. There were benches all along the sides that could sit up to three people . 

I was distracted as a went up to it, looking more at the scenery than the structure. Many flowers were stuck up from the cracks of the sidewalk. It gave the park an old feel, but not an overgrown one. It was clearly well taken care of. Some vines were crawling up the grey stone, other than that the plants were  fairly controlled . 

I finally turned my attention to the fountain, inspecting its features. There was a woman in the middle, sitting with her legs crossed and the water was flowing from the palms of her hands. She was well dressed and wore an off-balance crown on her head . 

I reached forward and touched the water coming out. It was cold, and some of it dripped down my sleeve resulting in an unhappy  grumble slipping through my lips. As I made the noise, I heard a startled  rustle from the other side of the fountain. I tilted my head to look past the water to see a tall man standing on the other side. His most noticeable features were his  dark brown freckles that littered his face. Then  I’d say I saw his blonde hair and strong face shape next. He had black piercings with a small necklace that hung around the outside of his hoodie. My eyes were brought down to the design which was a simple smiley face covering the chest . 

It was Dream merch. I glanced back up at the man who met my gaze and looked down suddenly. He stood up and moved away from the fountain, turning back towards me . 

“Ah sorry, I didn’t know there was someone else here.” He met my gaze again, this time for longer and I saw his eyes widen in a moment of realization. His hands flew to his mouth and he backed up  immediately . “George?” He asked. 

I was speechless. But for the wrong reasons. I was speechless because of the way my heart raced when I saw the hoodie. Such a simple thing sent my mind into panic mode. The way my eyes brightened at the sight of someone with purely similar features was  embarrassing . My cheeks were red, but that  wasn’t the man I was hoping for . 

Why would I even be looking for him ? 

“Yes?” 

“Oh my god I am a really  big fan of yours.” He glanced down towards his hoodie before rubbing the back of his neck. “Obviously.” He  muttered under his breath. “What I mean to say is sorry for bothering you! I was just on my way anyways.” He pointed to another direction off towards a forest path . 

“You don’t have to leave. I was just admiring the fountain. I really was the one who disturbed you.” 

“Not at all!” He claimed, running a hand through his hair. “I wouldn’t want to bother you on a nice outing.” 

“You aren’t at all! I appreciate things like this.” I exclaimed, mustering up as much enthusiasm as a few hours of sleep could get me . 

“Well, if you don’t mind could I get a picture with you? I didn’t bring an extra mask with me since I was just out for a run so could I stand over here and get one?” He stammered slightly. I nodded with a smile and waited for him to pull out his camera. After a quick  selfie the man expressed his thanks and waved goodbye, wishing me a nice rest of the day. I waved back. 

I  couldn’t have asked for a better community, or better people to surround myself with. 

What really troubled me was the disappointment I had when I heard his voice. Too deep to be Dream’s. Not bubbly enough either . 

“Why would I even care?” I asked  out loud , plopping myself down on the park bench that the man just left. I let my legs kick out in front of me and my head lean back on the bench . 

After a few seconds of staring at the sky I closed my eyes and listened to the serenity of the park . 

As if on cue I got a phone call that vibrated in my pocket. I leaned up and checked the name . 

Dream was calling me. I  didn’t hesitate to pick up. 

“Hello?” I asked into the phone . 

“Hey George!” There was a familiar voice that I felt like I had missed, even though I had heard it a few hours earlier . 

“Hey Dream, nice to hear you acting like yourself.” 

“Yeah, I got a little drunk last night.” 

“A little?” I laughed. “Dream you were sloshed!” 

“Not even!” He chuckled back. “I actually was calling to apologize.” I went quiet. Dream only apologizes to me when he genuinely thinks he did something wrong and feels as though I was hurt by it. I  couldn’t recall anything that would entail that . 

“For what?” I questioned. 

“I don’t know...I sent some weird texts last night.” 

“It’s fine Dream. You were drunk!  Besides you didn’t say anything bad.” 

“I know I just didn’t want you to be all uncomfortable while recording because you read too deep into what I was saying.” I could hear his grin coming off his words. Attempting to push my buttons . 

“I’m never uncomfortable.” I argued. 

“That is the biggest lie I have ever heard you say.” He laughed, the sound leaked out of the phone and made my  heartbeat flutter . 

“Whatever.” I looked back up to see if anyone was around and started up a different conversation with Dream. “You know I just met a fan while I was on a walk.” 

“Okay and?” 

“He was wearing your merch.” 

“Cool. I like my merch.” 

“Shut up Dream.” He went quiet quickly. “I was going to say he looked like you.” 

“What?” 

“Or I guess he looks like what I imagine you look like.” I added, embarrassed about my  previous statement . 

“Really?” He dragged on the word. “And what do you think I look like?” 

“Nothing special.” I stated sarcastically. Dream let out a hurt mumble and sniffled dramatically. 

“I’m hurt George.” 

“I’m not giving you a bigger ego by telling you what I think you look like.” 

“So, you think I’m hot?” I buried my face in my hands and sighed . 

“Alright I’m hanging up.” 

“No no no no no. Wait.” 

“What?” I asked, my finger now hovering over the end call button. 

“What would you do if that were me?” He asked. I narrowed my eyes at the screen. 

“You’re still drunk.” 

“I’m not drunk!” He protested. “I was just wondering! Do you think you would be able to know who I was if I just showed up one day?” 

“Depends.” 

“On what?” 

“If you speak or not.” I answered simply, not wanting to give away any other answers I might have said. 

“My voice?” 

“Dream I’ve known you for a long time. If I  didn’t know your voice inside and out by now, I’d be crazy.” 

“What if I sound different in real life.” 

“Then I’d go off your laugh.” 

“You’re saying those are my only definitive features?” 

“Dream I don’t know what you look like.” 

“All you have to do is ask...” 

“No. No, I’m good.” Dream decides not to press me any further and goes quiet. I turn my head up towards the sky and notice that sudden grey clouds have started to move in around me. Where they came from, I had no clue,  seeing as the sky was clear not even five minutes ago. “Ah, Dream I’ve got to go. It looks like it’s about to rain and I’m outside.” 

“Georgenotfound outside? Since when?” Dream joked. 

“Haha. I’m hanging up now.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Alright. I’ll text you later and this time I won’t be drunk.” 

“Sure.” I pressed the hang up button and stuffed my phone in my pocket as soon as small  droplets of rain started rushing down . 

The weather report I had seen earlier was clearly wrong. Sun all day my ass. 

I  wasn’t even in weather correct clothes; a t-shirt was not  optimal right now. 

“Damn it.” I cursed, running away from the fountain and back out the gates of the park. After a few long strides I slowed and started fast walking the rest of the way to my house. 

My skin was easing into the water, slowly getting more accustomed to the temperature, but that  didn’t mean I  wasn’t freezing . 

After a few minutes I saw my house in the distance, speeding up at the thought of getting into shelter from the rain . 

I approached the door and before I could turn the handle I paused . 

My body slowly turned back to the rain that was falling a little harder than before. I moved forward and sat down on my front porch step. My body was underneath the roof but my feet were dancing in the puddles at the edge. I recalled a conversation that was brought up during a late-night call with the two of us. The one where I had raved about hating the rain. 

_ “Rain is a beautiful thing. I honestly don’t know why you’re so against it.” _

_ “Well, the only rain I’ve ever had has ruined plans.” _

_ “You’ve probably never gone out and sat in it before.” _

_ “No, I’ve done that plenty of times Dream.” _

_ “George, I don’t mean watching it. I mean sitting down in your yard or on your driveway and just feeling it. Especially when you’re down.” _

_ “That sounds stupid.” _

I  don’t regret those words even now. I stand by my  previous thoughts. Rain ruins plans. 

Rain ruined me . 

Now whenever I see rain,  I’m reminded of him . 

He’s lying in his driveway, face up listening to the rain. His clothes are wet, yet he still has a smile on his face. If I  was there,  I’d call for him to come inside . 

A sight that  I’d never get to see . 

I hate the rain . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I feel like this is a good way to represent my upload schedule. This chapter came out a while after the 3rd one so please don't expect a constant flow of uploads. I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone but if you are sincerely enjoying this book stick around! It shouldn't be too long, after all I didn't expect this to go past chapter one.  
> <3 ARS
> 
> Have a good night everyone! Be careful driving in the snow (if you have snow) and be sure to take care of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> If you for some reason want to follow my socials, I'm on twitter @AnotherRainbo (I don't post much at all but if you're feeling like giving me a follow I'm on there)  
> I'm also on tiktok @anotherrainbowsky (once again I only have one video up of a few of my pets but it's better to put it on here rather than have someone find it later)  
> Oh and tumblr as anotherrainbowsky 
> 
> I plan on posting more things on some of them but yeah. That's places to reach out to me or just follow if you want to, no pressure. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
